


wanna breathe that fire again

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: wrestlingkink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s probably a dangerous thing, the two of them out here where someone could so easily walk by, when it’s always been so easy for Randy and Seth to fall into each other. Especially now that it’s been so long.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=1008407#cmt1008407">this</a> prompt at the wrestling kink meme on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna breathe that fire again

**Author's Note:**

> set summerslam 2016 (which hasn't happened yet but that was the prompt so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i guess).

It’s probably a dangerous thing, the two of them out here where someone could so easily walk by, when it’s always been _so_ easy for Randy and Seth to fall into each other. Especially now that it’s been so long.

“Three Summerslams ago, huh?” Seth says. He’s smiling, just a little, and there’s something in his eyes that Randy can’t quite place.

Randy nods, slow. He guesses that’s right. That’s when this all began. When the Authority truly emerged as a power, when the Shield aligned themselves with them, when the two of them first fell into this pattern.

Seth’s talking again before he can work up a response.

“It feels like it’s been forever.”

Of course it feels like that for Seth. He’s done so much in the three years: betrayed his brothers, won the world title, sat out injured for what must have felt like endless months. For Randy, though – well. Nothing very new at all. Another world title, and then the loss of it, and then the same old same old to fill the rest of the time until he got injured, too.

“Well, it flew by for me,” he says, as nonchalant as he can manage.

“Right.” Seth clears his throat, and a moment of silence follows. “How’ve you been holding up, anyway?”

With their injuries and then the brand split, it’s been a while since they’ve seen each other for long enough to do more than just give an acknowledging nod, so maybe it makes sense for Randy to answer and then return the question. There’s something about this, though, something about the way Seth’s acting, that Randy can’t help but feel irritated by. If Seth wants something from him – something they _both_ want, Randy knows – he should just say what it is and ask for it. It isn’t _them_ , skirting around things like this. As vague as things are between them, as vague as things always have been, they’ve always been all or nothing with no room for in-betweens.

“Cut the small talk, Rollins. You ain’t ever been very good at that.”

Seth quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Oh? What am I good at, then?”

He’s got this look in his eyes like he knows the answer to that is _a lot of things_. Randy has to admit that it is, and he isn’t just thinking about in the ring. He’s thinking about hot and heavy hotel room nights: about Seth on his knees for him in the shower, one hand tangled in Seth’s wet hair; about Seth on top of him on the bed, ass tight and perfect around Randy’s cock.

Randy isn’t going to articulate any of that, though. Seth’s ego gets fed enough as it is. Instead, Randy just inches his way closer, close enough that they’re almost touching, in each other’s space, breathing each other in. His eyes are right on Seth’s and he stays silent, not going to say anything until he knows Seth won’t be able to stand it for any longer. Hell, he can hardly bear the tension between them himself.

Still, he can’t help but feel smug when Seth’s the one to instigate it.

Seth just about growls and catches Randy’s face in one hand, pulling him down for a kiss so heated that it almost manages to take Randy by surprise. Randy reciprocates it – of _course_ he reciprocates it – letting a hand reach into Seth’s hair to keep him close. Seth’s tongue is in his mouth now, and even after so long, everything is just as it was that last time, and he wants he wants he _wants_.

One of his hands has started wandering down Seth’s back, reaching to squeeze at his ass, and _shit_ – Randy isn’t going to lie and say that he hasn’t missed that ass. To do so would be a giant fucking lie, there’s no two ways about it. The touch has Seth moaning into the kiss, every bit as vocal and needy as Randy remembers, has him moving in just that bit closer so their bodies are touching. Seth grinds against him – fuck, is he already half hard just from this? – and Randy lets him, unable to keep from moving his own hips against Seth’s in return.

“My hotel room’s number four-nineteen,” Seth says when they take a moment to pause for breath, and then he’s back to kissing Randy again, hard and deep and wanting. It’s not so much just a piece of information but an order, a statement that he’s expecting Randy to show up. _Fucking brat_ , Randy thinks, but whatever Seth Rollins wants, Seth Rollins expects to get. He learned that long ago with Seth.

“I’ll be there,” Randy tells him, meaning it ( _needing_ it), and he leans back in for another kiss – something a little slower, but still with all the fire of before, a hand cradling Seth’s face – before he turns to leave without another word.


End file.
